Distintas
by Nam-Biased
Summary: Starfire bien lo sabia, Raven nunca estuvo dormida. Historia sacada del comic de TeenTitans.


**¡Hola,Hola!,Bueno,aquí vengo con mi primera historia de Teen Titans (Digo la primera,ya que el resto las borre).**

 **Básicamente la historia no es mía...** _ _ **mía**__

 **Ya que basicamente la estoy "copiando" del cómic "Teen Titans Go",con algunos detalles los cuales en el cómic no están,el capitulo del cual estoy escribiendo es el numero 47 de la "temporada" 3.**

 **A un lado les dejo el link (espero aparezca,si no aparece es porque fanfiction no me lo permite):**

 **En fin,espero les guste y no critiquen por la copia del capitulo de ese cómic.**

 **Con Raven**

En Jump City el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte,la luz molesto a la hechicera de piel pálida y orbes violáceos al igual que su cabello.

Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos molesta, gruñendo por lo bajo.

 **Con Starfire**

La pelirroja al sentir la luz del sol se estiro como tal gato en su cama,se levanto con una evidente alegría y una sonrisa que no se podría quitar de su cara.

-¡Que delicioso sueño era ese!-

 **Con Raven**

-Agh,maldito sol-Maldijo al sol y cerro las cortinas enojada.-Estúpida pesadilla de Chico bestia...Estúpido monstruo de tofú,maldito número musical...-Se abrocho su capa y se sentó en flor de loto,preparada para comenzar a meditar.

 **Con Starfire**

-¡Es otro glorioso día!-Volvió a abrir las cortinas y tomo su peine,comenzando a contar.

 _ **\- Rato Después -**_

-67,68,69,70!-Dejo su peine a un lado y fue a su baño,lavándose los dientes.

 **Con Raven**

-...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...-Frunció un poco el ceño,enseguida abrió los ojos perdiendo la concentración volviendo a caer-¡Ya es la séptima vez!

 **Con Starfire**

-Oh Silkie, tan hermoso como siempre-Acaricio a su mascota y la dejo en el suelo-¡Hora de pasear Silkie!

 **Con Raven**

-Esta bien solo...-Respiro profundo estirando su espalda-Concéntrate

 **Con Starfire**

-¿Raven?-Golpeo con insistencia la puerta de su mejor amiga y suspiro-¿E stas despierta?

 **Con Raven**

-Relájate,Cálmate...-Miro de reojo su puerta,la cual se encontraba siendo golpeada por su pelirroja amiga-Bloquea el ruido...

 **Con Starfire**

Starfire se encontraba desde hace una hora fuera de la torre con Silkie en el patio,ella apoyada contra un árbol y su mascota por ahí.

-Me pregunto si la amiga Raven ya despertó-Hizo una mueca y enseguida desapareció,volviendo a ser una sonrisa

 **Con Raven**

-Concéntrate...medita...-Inhalo y exhalo profundo

 **Con Starfire**

-Jummm...-Miro con ganas de golpear la puerta de su amiga.

 **Con Raven**

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

 **Con Starfire**

-Hump-Se giro molesta,mirando con una tristeza y molestia a la vez la puerta dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

 **Con Raven**

-Azarath..Metrion...Zin...Zinthos...-Frunció el ceño y cayo al suelo rendida

 **Con Starfire**

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Robin sonreía de costado,sosteniendo la bolsa de boxeo observando como su amiga tamareana descargaba su furia en ella-¡No puedo creer que se la pasara todo el día durmiendo otra vez!

 **Con Raven**

-Ah...esto es inútil, sigo sintiéndome extraña-Se rindió luego de caer como diez veces,mientras apoyaba sus manos por detrás de la espalda en el suelo-. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco sea lo mejor,en la azotea,pero si Starfire me ve querrá llevarme con ella a...

 **Con Starfire**

-¡Eso Chico Bestia!-Starfire y el se encontraban en el gimnasio entrenando con las bicicletas-Si ejercitas te seras más fuerte

-Creo que...-El pobre estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras sudaba cansado-Te equivocas en algo...moriré...

 **Con Raven**

-¡Tengo una idea!-Se volvió a posicionar en flor de loto,soltando una leve sonrisa

 **Con Starfire**

-¡Eso Cyborg!-Ambos se encontraban con las piernas abiertas mientras el brazo izquierdo lo pasaban por debajo de su pierna izquierda,el brazo derecho se encontraba alzado hacia arriba y la espalda tirando hacia atrás-¡Toca el cielo con tus manos!

 **Con Raven**

-Arriba,Arriba y lejos,como dicen...-Una sombra en forma de cuervo se libero de su cuerpo,mientras ella cerraba los ojos en posición de loto.

 **Con Starfire**

-Uh...Raven se volvió a perder otro estimulante ejercicio el día de hoy-. Starfire flotaba inconforme por los pasillos-Y si no se despierta pronto se perderá la receta de los waffles de la abuela de Cyborg-Sin darse cuenta que una sombra en forma de cuervo pasaba por la ventana

 **Con Raven**

"Agradezco a Azarath por enseñarme mi forma ancestral...mi "yo-alma", con ella puedo dejar mi cuerpo, dejar la torre y dejar todas las distracciones atrás"

Su "yo-alma" se paseaba por Jump City sin ser vista o reconocida,cosa que la dejaba más tranquila y relajaba su cuerpo ahora inerte.

"Sin Starfire tocando mi puerta y rogándome ir al centro comercial,sin Chico Bestia intentando chistes absurdos de "toc,toc", Solo calma y quietud,solo...paz"

"¡Y Gizmo!"

En su cabeza la imagen de Gizmo se hizo presente,abrió los ojos como platos en blanco sorprendida.

"-Lamento no poder quedarme a celebrar, descerebrados, pero tengan..."-Decía colocando pequeñas esferas grises en el suelo- "¡Estoy seguro que tendrán una explosión bastante divertida,pero sin mi"-El río y continuo con su trabajo

"¡Alguna clase de dispositivo explosivo!"

Su "yo-alma" comenzó a acercarse a tres policías que miraban la sombra sorprendidos.

"Debo contenerla o estos tipos estaran..."

La sombra en forma de cuervo se posiciono sobre los dispositivos de explosión,no pasaron ni dos minutos y ya habían explotado.

"ARGH"

"-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!-Pregunto uno de los policías"

"-No lo se,pero acaba de salvar nuestras vidas,apurémonos en arrestarlo"

"Oh...parece como si el cañón sonico de Cyborg se haya disparado en mi cabeza..."

Gizmo con las alas que tenia en ese momento se comenzó a elevar.

"-¡Se esta escapando!-grito un tercer policía comenzando a disparar"

"No...¡No si puedo evitarlo!"

El cuervo se alzo un poco atrapando entre el pico las alas de plástico de Gizmo,las arrastro un poco y lo elevo en el aire.

"-¡Waaaaah!"-Grito Gizmo siendo arrastrado-"¡Es un fa-fantasma!

Raven lo elevo un poco más,mientras de los bolsillos de Gizmo caian todo tipo de joyas-

"-¡Hey!,¡Suelta mis aparatos!"

"Mejor me apresuro con esto..."

Soltó a Gizmo y este cayo en brazos de un policía.

"-¡¿Que diantres era eso?!"

"Oh...¡Perdí la noción de cuanto tiempo he estado aquí!"

Salio volando en dirección a la torre T y comenzaba a anochecer,su "yo-alma" flaqueo un poco mientras volaba sobre el agua.

"Mi alma no puede estar fuera de mi cuerpo por más de cinco minutos...¡O si no...!"

Ya estaba llegando,le faltaba subir los cuantos pisos de la torre.

"¿De quien fue la idea de poner la torre en una isla lejos de todas maneras?"

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida,cayo al suelo de espaldas y se arrastro contra una pared.

-¡Oh no! Me estoy debilitando...pero...estoy tan cerca...-Sintió su cuerpo flaquear,decidido a volver a caer-...tan cerca...

 **Con Starfire**

-Cielos...¡Estoy tan contenta de no haber desperdiciado una mañana **entera** durmiendo!-Remarco Starfire contra la puerta de Raven-

 **Con Raven**

-¡AHHHH!-Su "yo-alma" cayo repentinamente desde el techo entrando inmediatamente a su dueña.

 **Con Starfire**

-Realmente creo que saludar al día temporalmente hace maravillas por mi, eh, ¿mencione que alegro no quedarme dormida toda la mañana?-Se recostó en la puerta de Raven molesta

 **Con Raven**

-Ohhh...me duele todo...-

 **Con Starfire**

-Porque en Tamaran hacemos más antes del alba que cualquier otra raza de aliens antes del desayuno...-Suspiro y su cara se torno roja- ¡ARGH!, ¡No puedo soportar esto otro momento más!

 **Con Raven**

Sonrío de costado, escuchando lo que había dicho su amiga, ahora sabría que...

 **Con Starfire**

Rompió la puerta con una mano y entro a la habitación de su amiga,mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-¡Amiga Raven!, **¡Por Favor!** , ¡Despierta de una vez!-Le grito enfadada

-Solo..uh...dame cinco minutos más, mamá...-Sonrío mirando de reojo a su amiga


End file.
